Through Another's Eyes
by mysticblue17
Summary: [MINISERIES] Life is full of experiences when you have forever or if you are dating someone who is immortal. (based on teasers/speculation for 420 and going forward into the spin off) Klaroline through the years from other people's point of view. Chapters are Camille, Damon, Elijah and Marcel so far.
1. Chapter 1 - Camille

Title: Through Another's Eyes

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [MINISERIES] Life is full of experiences when you have forever or if you are dating someone who is immortal. (based on teasers/speculation for 420 and going forward into the spin off) Klaroline through the years from other people's point of view. Chapter 1 is Camille.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.

**A/N**: Alright kids this is my biggest endeavor yet. This is basically what I would do if I was the writers going forward with the Vampire Diaries and the Originals. Julie Plec are you reading this? The fans want klaroline! The story isn't over!

A big thank you to anyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted A Night to Remember. Really every bit of support helps. I especially want to address the people who put ANTR on alert. I'm sorry to tell you that I think that is a one-shot. I don't have any plans to continue that fic. I don't know if I made that clear and honestly I'm not sure where to take that next. This miniseries is probably going to keep me occupied for the next bit so hopefully you all like it as much as ANTR, if not more. As per usual I haven't read any spoilers/see other promos, nor do I intend to. So this may be extremely off. But I need to write it.

* * *

Chapter 1- Camille

The first time she hears her name is as he whispers it in his sleep. This night was especially hard on him. He tossed and turned for the past hour. For her own safety, she retreated to chair off to the side. He eventually started to calm down.

When he said the two words "Mother. Henrik." she could hear the anguish raw in his voice.

In his sleep he took a deep breath, smiled ever so slightly and almost sighed out the name "Caroline". His arms reaching for a body, curling around a pillow. She sat frozen, planted in her seat watching the scene before her.

* * *

Camille turned the corner to see the only other regular female of the house, her shoulder hunched and shaking. She could hear the sobs that Rebekah stifled, trying in vain to cry without anyone noticing. The sadness came off the girl in waves.

"Rebekah, what's wrong?" she asked, her steps bringing her closer to the original vampire.

Rebekah's eyes shot up. Her emotions fighting for dominance on her face. There was such sadness and embarrassment in the girl but her pride and hurt won out.

Rebekah hissed "Just because my brother let you into his bed, do not mistake that for being part of this family."

Camille recoiled. Her words were a stark contrast to the heart broken girl before her. Her mind understood this was just a way of lashing out. All too suddenly to her human eyes, Elijah was in the room placing a hand of Rebekah's shoulder.

"Come now Rebekah. There is no need to be rude."

"No Elijah. She has no business being here." Rebekah then continued her rant listing her shortcomings. In the midst of his younger sister's tantrum, Elijah turned and gestured to her that she should leave the room.

On the way out of the room, Rebekah's monologue took a turn. "She is worse than Caroline! At least Caroline was one of us."

Elijah's eyes darted to her even she could see the nervousness in his face. Seriously who the hell is Caroline?

* * *

It was in the hot heat of summer that she decided she needed to recharge her batteries. She walks into his studio to announce her newly formed plans "I need a break from this place. The temperature is getting to me."

He turns from his canvas to look at her, a smile tugging at his lips at the sight of her but she already knows his answer. It has not changed despite the time that has passed since she last asked him to take a vacation with her. "I can't take you."

In all the years they had been together, they had never gone on vacation together. He had left town to 'attend to business'. She had left to visit her family and friends. But any time she wanted to go away together, it was not a good time for them to go away.

She sighs "I know. Your attention is very high in demand here."

"I'm afraid so."

"Maybe some day?" she asked optimistically.

But she has already lost him to his painting once more. She paused and looked at his latest piece. It was much smaller in size than what he usually did. It was pink lips on the verge of grinning.

It was funny she didn't recall every wearing that particular shade before.

* * *

He drove her to campus after she had spent the night at his place which was becoming more and more of the norm. It was a delightfully normal thing for them to do as a couple.

"Music sucks now." She said flicking through the radio stations rapid skipping over commercials and talk shows.

He smirks at her.

"Urgh I swear people are just not putting any effort in at all." She switches the radio to an oldies station. She smiles in satisfaction as the sounds of Neil Diamond crooning about a sweet Caroline. The chorus begins before his hand forcibly switches off the radio.

"Hey!" she interjects, thinking he was acting playfully. "I was listening to that."

It takes one look at his face to realize he is not joking around. A few short minutes later, he parks the car on campus, gives her a soft kiss and then pretends as if he doesn't see her bewildered look.

* * *

"So what are you thinking for your birthday?" he asks as he fixes himself a drink.

"Before you say anything, I know you can't leave with the way things are now but I'm thinking about leaving town for a bit. This city has been running me ragged the last couple of months." She paused waiting for him to nod in his understanding. "I would also like to remind you that I am an adult who can make her own decisions but since you are you, I will concede to taking a bodyguard of your choosing."

His mouth opened and shut. His demeanor was contemplative. "Are you sure you want this for your present?"

"Yes."

"Well then who am I to resist the birthday girl?" he smiled the effect of his dimples on her were still as devastating as the first time she met him. "You can take James or Roz."

What she didn't tell him was that she intended on going to Mystic Falls to see the place where he lived. She wanted to know more about the man that she had come to love. When she arrived bodyguard trailing behind her, she set out to survey the town. She felt assured knowing that James was not wise enough to realize that this research trip was not for her thesis but for the man he pledged his allegiance to.

In a twist of fate, she found herself in the Bennett household. She asked questions of the father of one Bonnie Bennett, of the one of the most powerful witch lines according to the originals themselves.

She was surprised to see how normal the Bennett house was. The couch worn by many hours were spent sitting and talking on it or watching TV. The walls were lined with pictures of a beautiful young girl through the stages of her life. Camille paused, her interest piqued at the face of Katherine or the newest doppelganger, Elena. She stood smiling with Bonnie and third girl all looking the picture of pretty but normal. "That was the trio in high school. Bonnie, Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes."

Her heart did a funny shudder at that name. "I'm sorry did you say Caroline?"

* * *

"So we are thinking like a spring wedding before I get crazy busy at work."

Camille smiles at her friend, Meghan as she wrapped up a 20 minute verbal gush about the new developments in her life. She was absolutely glowing in her engagement. Camille catches his eyes from across the bar. He and her friend's fiancée playing a casual game of billiards. She suspected that neither of them wanted to stick around for the girl talk portion of the evening.

"Enough about us. What about you guys? I feel like you have been together forever." Her friend questioned bringing Camille's attention back to the conversation.

She shrugged "About 5 years on and off actually. Not quite forever."

"So any wedding bells in your future?" Meghan peered curiously.

Camille had no honest answer for her long time friend. "I don't know if I am the marrying type." The truth was that if you are in a long term committed relationship with a vampire and you are human promising to only love each other for forever or at least as long as you will live can be more than a little daunting.

Thankfully her friend continued the conversation without any prompting on her behalf. "Well if not marriage, then kids? You would be a great mom Camille."

"Thanks." She responded simply. Meghan meant well and if she was dating a regular Joe this was exactly the conversation they would have. But she wasn't. She was in love with the original hybrid.

Later that night as they was getting ready for bed, he rubbing a towel over his slightly damp hair after his shower and she taking off her jewelry, he approached her at her vanity, kissed her shoulder and whispered into her skin "You know I can never give you that."

She sighed turning her head slightly to the side to lock eyes with him. "I know. I knew that getting into this relationship with you."

"Yes but things that don't matter when you are 21 can matter when you are almost 27." He said sagely.

They break up one week later when it is clear that they _just_ can't pretend any longer.

* * *

One night, she sleeps with a gorgeous southern human with chocolate eyes and skin to match. They were a set up from one of her 'normal' friends. She finds comfort in the fact that he is everything she wants right now even if he is pretty much the polar opposite of the man she thought she would spend the rest of her life loving.

Four weeks later, she takes a pregnancy test and is pleasantly surprised when the result is positive.

Her fingers hover over his name in her phone. She hasn't been able to delete it from her phone. Her call connects to the man who has to come first in her life now, the father of her child.

* * *

The next time she sees him, she is in a wedding dress a few hours after the ceremony. He catches her coming from the kitchen where she snuck a bite of cake.

"Hello." His voice startles her. It's funny how she could still pick his voice out in a crowd.

"Hi." She answered somewhat tentatively.

"I suppose congratulations are in order." He says. She can hear the awkwardness in his voice. Not regarding the sentiment but rather of reflection of his discomfort in social settings.

"Yes" she lets out a little laugh. "Thank you."

"You look happy." He says simply.

"It's not where I thought I would be a couple years ago but this is good." Her eyes twinkling at him.

He nodded solemnly.

"You look good too. All you limbs intact. Not too angry or sad." She joked voicing her own observations.

He shrugged. "Depends on the day I suppose."

"Camille! " The laughing voice of her new husband cut their conversation, the ring of cutlery tapping against glass singing in the air. She smiles turning to the direction of his voice.

When she looks back to Klaus, he is already gone.

* * *

She lives her life. She loves her man and the boy they created together. A few years later, she goes through another labour for their daughter.

Sometimes on the night of a full moon, she thinks that she can hear the faint sound of a wolf howling. She looks back on her years with Klaus and wonders how her life would have been different.

But when she comes home to a house full of light, laughter and normalcy, she knows that she was never cut out for that life. She may know the secrets of the darkness but she was never meant to stay there.

* * *

She sees him one last time. Her body used to laying in bed, her body has succumbed to age. A knock on the door jars her from her view from her window. Her troop of children, their children and even one expecting the next generation have left briefly.

Her eyes fill with surprise when she sees his face.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"I hope you don't mind that we are dropping in." She sees over his shoulder the top of her blonde hair. She smiles.

"Of course not." She waves them in. Her eyes darting between the man she once loved and the person accompanying him. "Hi I'm Camille."

The figure moves forward "Hi I'm Caroline."

She feels her mouth forming an "o" as the pieces click together. "It's nice to finally meet you." Caroline smiles and Camille almost feels the room brightening up.

"Same here."

"His drawings didn't do you justice. No offence." She said sideways to the man.

He laughed. Camille watched as Caroline swept into the room, nudging his shoulder on the way throwing him a decidedly sassy look.

"These are for you." She said extending a gorgeous floral arrangement.

"Thank you." She accepted them graciously, smelling the sweet scent.

The conversation flowed easily as Camille asked about his family and she told him about hers. Too soon, visiting hours were coming to a close. A nurse came around and conveyed the appropriate message.

Camille smiled at the picture the two of them make and said to him "Were you always this beautiful?" Caroline let out a laugh and he just looked bashfully at the both of them. Caroline moved back to give them a moment of privacy.

"I'm really glad I got to see you."

He gripped her hand in his. His smooth hand a marked contrast to her own weathered with age. It had been literally decades since they last held hands.

He then leaned over, kissed her on her temple whispering his goodbye. He let go of her hand and moved to the door but before they could leave, Camille beckoned Caroline back.

When she got close, Camille whispered "Thank you for letting me love him."

Caroline touched her arm and looked sincerely into her eyes and said "Thank _you_ for loving him when I couldn't."

As they leave, Camille follows them with her eyes. He intertwines Caroline's right hand with his left and she sees the glint of a band on his hand. She cannot fight the happiness she feels when she realizes that he found someone he wanted forever with.

* * *

**A/N**: I have literally been thinking about this since I heard that there was going to be a spin off. So how do you like my Camille? I didn't want her to be Caroline 2.0 so I tried to make her more intellectually his match. Did it work? What did you think? I am also working on something like this for Elijah. It probably won't be as long just a little supplement to the story. Hopefully some of it landed with you guys. Please feel free to comment! I also planned out a scene where Camille straight up asks who Caroline is. But I kinda like the fic without the direct question. But review or pm me and I will be happy to send it to you or depending on your feedback I'll add it here as like a Camille part 2 or something. Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2 - Damon

Title: Through Another's Eyes

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [MINISERIES] Life is full of experiences when you have forever or if you are dating someone who is immortal. (based on teasers/speculation for 420 and going forward into the spin off) Klaroline through the years from other people's point of view. Chapter 2 is Damon.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them.

**A/N**: My bad all. I know I said an Elijah chapter TAE would be next but it's giving me some trouble. Ummm it's really hard to write forever so I'm playing with making it more than one chapter for him but until then I have this little piece for you. It's just a little something that I have had kicking around in my head for a while.

* * *

Klaus nursed a drink as he sat at the bar. His senses were finely tuned to the door in the anticipation of visitors. He literally smelt the Mystic Falls on him before he saw his 'guest'.

"I heard about you." Damon said before Klaus could greet him. Eyes practically dancing with mischief. His tone low, mimicking a conversation they had once had.

"The big bad original hybrid in love with the blonde baby vampire." Damon paused letting his words sink in and really hit home for Klaus before steamrolling on. Klaus looked behind him equal parts hoping and dreading she would walk through the doors.

"She isn't coming. Sorry it's just me and baby bro to the rescue." He said wryly when he saw the original look past him. Damon ordered his own drink with the wave of his hand.

Klaus scoffed. "Of course she isn't. She wasn't invited."

"Oh spare me the fake indifference. You love Caroline almost as much as I love Elena."

Klaus smirked recalling another one of their previous conversations "Debatable." He left the word hanging for Damon to form his own conclusions to whether he meant that he loved Caroline more or less than he himself loved Elena.

"Quite a little kingdom you have here." Damon remarked gestured around, taking in the atmosphere in the bar.

"New Orleans suits my purposes." Klaus drawled.

"You know I'm surprised you didn't pull some strings and get Caroline accepted into a college here." Damon prodded.

Klaus shook his head. The elder Salvatore didn't know when to stop.

Damon continued on ."Or you did and vampire Barbie rejected you again?"

Klaus' face sharpened. "Enough already with the Caroline talk." The bite to his words was easily heard. "I'm going to start to think you care."Klaus had asked the Salvatores to come but that would only protect them so far.

"You siring my bloodline has a funny way of putting things into perspective now doesn't it?" Damon joked. "Back to business then?"

Klaus nodded, spotting Stefan walking through the front door. Damon grumbled about not even getting to drink what he ordered. Klaus jerked his head towards the back assuming (and rightly so) that the Salvatores would follow him.

* * *

**A/N**: So I hope you like it. It's very short but I hope you don't mind. I'm at work so I'm writing sporadically and that just doesn't work for well for long fics. I actually rather like the self contained one shot as it is. Depends on plans i.e how much work my boss gives me for the rest of the day, I'm hoping to write something else. No promises last time I just expected too much and damn those originals are not an easy bunch to write. Please read and review. I truly love all the support.


	3. Chapter 3 - Elijah

Title: Through Another's Eyes – Elijah  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: [MINISERIES] Life is full of experiences when you have forever or if you are dating someone who is immortal. (based on teasers/speculation for 420 and going forward into the spin off) Klaroline through the years from other people's point of view. Chapter 3 is Elijah.  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.  
A/N: Finally getting around to posting this. I hope you like this. It's the first time I will be writing an Original. They are a peculiar bunch. This is my fill for Silently Tearful who wanted Elijah and Klaroline and it worked perfectly with what I planned to do next. I love it when that works out.

* * *

"What happened?" Elijah demanded as he entered the room.

"Those bloody witches cast a wretched curse on him." Rebekah replied as she hovered nervously over their brother. "Nik. Nik can you hear me?"

"Let me sleep Rebekah. Good to see her." His words half grumbled, half hopeful. Rebekah and Elijah shared a look. Elijah felt his brow furrow. He quickly gathered the latest information on the coven that attacked his family and set off to resolve this. As he left the room, he heard Rebekah say "Rest Nik. We are going to fix this."

Despite the situation that brought this about it, it was good to see them act as a family once more.

* * *

"And you won't turn her?" Elijah demanded.

"No." Klaus answered calmly.

"These attacks will continue. We won't always be here to protect Camille. " Elijah said reasonably.

"I'm not asking you to." Klaus paused. "I won't turn her."

"You are playing with fire, brother." Elijah warned him.

"I would liken it more to trying to catch a butterfly in a bear trap. Amusing." A small grin broke out over Klaus' face.

"I know you care about her." he stated.

The mood in the room changed quickly. Elijah could see the annoyance rising in his brother. "Elijah don't be so meddlesome. You are trying my patience." With that, he left the room. Elijah remained where he was, unwilling to follow Klaus to start a fight.

"Oh brother. Sometimes I forget how much you have missed." Rebekah said as she strolled into the study.

"Oh?"

"Yes Elijah. This dalliance with Camille is, at best, a _fling_." She responded matter of factly. "She is a temporary distraction. And you, dear Elijah, are asking the wrong question."

"And what would the right question be?" he said willing to play the game.

"You shouldn't be asking why he doesn't want eternity with her but rather _who_ has he already decided to spend his forever with." She paused letting her words sink in. "I'm going out. It's a lovely day and I refuse to spend another minute belabouring our brother's love life. "

* * *

Elijah received a frantic call from Elena Gilbert. It seemed the town he once called his home has received visitors of the supernatural variety. They had barged in at the Bennett house and somehow taken control of the young witch.

Their intent was to get the attention of the Originals. It seemed that the family had a certain artifact in their possession that they desperately needed. They had asked her a simple question "Who matters most?"

In the past, the simple answer would have been Elena. But they had all been surprised when the name that fell from Bonnie's lips was actually Caroline.

It took them moments to capture the young vampire. That was three nights ago. They had already tried to rescue the blonde and failed.

"Can you come to Mystic Falls?" her voice pleaded to him across the miles. He felt himself softening.

Elijah quietly procured the requested talisman from the vault, not telling Klaus what he was planning on doing. Happily enough, it was actually a piece that Rebekah had taken a liking to during her travels with Klaus. She had snatched it from a witch who had been on the losing side of the battle with the two originals.

When he arrived in the woods, he was confronted by the sight of two hostile parties. The smell of smoke had his nose wrinkling. The exchange itself went simply enough. He got assurances that by giving the talisman no harm would come to him or his family.

The witch that seemed to be the leader merely scoffed at him and said "Not everything is about you and your abomination of a family."

"A little courtesy can go a long way. I am not just any vampire." He chastised her.

"And the girl. Let's just say we know she isn't any vampire either." The witch answered.

"She means nothing to me." He stated simply.

"Maybe to you. There is a fondness in her heart for your hybrid brother and vice versa."

He stared at her disbelieving. Suspiciously, he glanced around the room. The looks on the others' face ranged from discomfort (Elena) to annoyance (Damon).

"Oh you didn't know?" the witch interjected. "I believe his exact words to her were 'You know I would never hurt you.'"

"You have what you came for. Give us Caroline." Bonnie finally spoke out.

"Bring her." The witch gestured to one of her comrades.

Caroline staggered into the view. Dried blood was smeared across her cheek. Her clothes is disarray but other than that she did not seemed to be harmed.

The leader spoke again "We have no qualms with you. Let us leave this as a simple business transaction and call it even."

"Do not come back here." Elijah warned. And with that, they left, in their wake the awkward revelation of the mutual feelings between Klaus and Caroline.

Elijah cleared his throat. "Caroline I think we need to have a conversation."

She nodded following him to his car. She gave him directions to her house. When they arrived at their destination she said "Thank you for the ride …. And you know for saving me."

He nodded simply. His mind was still reeling from the revelations that the witch had dropped on him. "Well it appears that when we left for New Orleans my brother left something behind."

She shrugged. Unease came over her face "I…"A soft flush came to her cheeks.

"Well this is interesting."He said as he observed her reaction to his words.

"Thank you for coming." She reached for the door handle but stopped and looked back at him. "Elijah? Is he ok? Over there I mean." She asked tentatively.

He was unsure how to answer given the new importance that it seemed this girl had to his brother. "New Orleans is … Our family has a home again."

They shared a smile. They both knew how important family was to Klaus even if it didn't show in the most conventional ways. "I'm sure this won't be the last time we see each other. Be safe Caroline."

When he returned home he slipped another necklace into an envelope and sent it to her. The emblem marked her as a connection to the original family specifically to Elijah himself. It wasn't as though he could come and rescue her every day. The necklace would ensure a level of protection for her.

* * *

"How do you know?"

Rebekah sighed as if reading the cuticle care article in her magazine was actually of importance. "Elijah I don't know why you are so fascinated by them."

The curiosity for the relationship between Klaus and Caroline was understandable but moot as of this moment. He was here seemingly with Camille and Caroline was still in Mystic Falls.

She sighed and relented,imparting what little insight she had. "Well our brother takes what he wants. He is unrelenting in pursuit. But for their relationship to mean anything they both know it has to be completely willingly without coercion. Nik wants real feelings more than anything else."

* * *

Klaus called out his name as he walked to the front door. He fell into step with Elijah. His arms behind his back assuming a nonchalant position.

"Yes Niklaus?" he let out a sigh as only an older brother can do to a particularly annoying younger brother.

Klaus smirked at him. "A little birdie told me that there is a young vampire trading on your name Elijah. Do you care to share?"

He knew that there was only one vampire toting his necklace and he was in no rush to enlighten his brother to the depths that he had gone to ensure that she would be safe.

"Consider her an investment Niklaus. I'm intrigued to see what she will bring to the table in the future. " He left the house without another word on the topic.

* * *

He saw how good she was for him when he paid an unexpected visit to his brother's newest home.

Klaus answered the door. A playful glint was shining in his eyes. "Hello brother."

His answer was interrupted by a blonde blur saying "Tag!"

Klaus mocked sighed "Baby that was hardly fair. I had to answer the door for my favourite brother."

She snorted, poking him in the shoulder. "He is your only brother still alive."

He tugged her into his arms. When he looked down at her, Elijah could see the pure affection in his face. It occurred to him that she was the only person Klaus had ever looked at like that. "Yes because he is my favourite." Klaus said jokingly.

She smiled at him, rolling her eyes. She turned to Elijah and said "We were just taking a little break from researching the latest dilemma. What can we help you with Elijah?"

"Yes well I don't know if…." He glanced between Klaus and Caroline, unsure of how to proceed.

"You can speak freely brother. There are no secrets between the two of us."

* * *

He really truly understood the depth love that his brother has for her was her birthday.

"Elijah. I have something for you."

"Caroline I think you have it backwards. I'm supposed to get you something. " He said warmly.

"I really want to give this to you. Come on." She said smiling tugging on his hand in efforts to move him from his chair. She pulled him across the house quickly.

"Caroline what is all-" He stopped before him the girl that he once loved and breathed her name. "Katerina."

"Brother you are finally here." Elijah looked past the face he had once loved to see Klaus place both hands on Katherine's shoulders. The girl flinched at the touch.

Caroline stepped to Elijah and said "I never forgot how you protected me all those years ago. You saved me." She nodded at Klaus

"For her birthday, Caroline has asked me to grant Katerina amnesty." He said begrudgingly.

"What?" both Katherine and Elijah were surprised by the statement.

Elijah looked at Caroline for confirmation.

She smiled at Elijah. Over the years they had become very close. "I may never like her Elijah but you deserve every happiness."

"Katerina you are free to be with my brother if he so chooses you." Klaus announced. He released his grip on her shoulders, moving to join Caroline at the door.

"Let's leave these two to it." She said clapping her hands. "So what do we want to do for the rest of my birthday?"

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I don't like it as much as the Camille chapter. But it was done so I wanted to post it. But I do have some unfinished scenes so there will be an Elijah part 2. Let me know what you think. That last scene with Katherine was particularly giving me trouble. Was that too OOC? I think he let Tyler go twice now so I feel like if Caroline asked, Klaus would do it. I dunno feedback please! I love reviews and if you are first then I will probably try to fill a Klaroline drabble request for you.

I have other ideas spinning right now. Superstar Caroline and bodyguard Klaus anyone? I'm leaning towards her reaction to Liz almost dying or Caroline going to Mardi Gras on break. My mind is hopping around. I don't know what to do first.

And I wrote the tag scene before I read "Hide and Seek" so that was coincidental but good to know I'm not the only one thinking that that's the kind of thing happy Klaroline would do. No plagiarism intended. : )


	4. Chapter 4 - Marcel

Title: Through Another's Eyes – Marcel  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: [MINISERIES] Life is full of experiences when you have forever or if you are dating someone who is immortal. (based on teasers/speculation for 420 and going forward into the spin off) Klaroline through the years from other people's point of view. Chapter 4 is Marcel.  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.  
A/N: This is operating under the assumption that Marcel is going to take the same path as Damon and we will grow to love him lol. Also this is a separate universe from MoC sorry if it gets confusing (because it did for me when I was sitting to write this). And go!

* * *

"Don't you just love this time of the year?" Marcel posed to Klaus.

"Not as much as you mate."

"You should. Take it all in." he gestured to the scene before him. The city was alive with color, people walking the streets enjoying the Mardi Gras life. Music sounded through the streets. The smell of good southern food permeated the air. "We are living the good life here."

"Yes I know you love it here." Klaus said in a bored tone. They had had this conversation more than a few times.

"It's Mardi Gras. What isn't there to love?" Marcel beamed out, looking past Klaus' shoulder. "Best time of the year. I'm feeling for a young, female and blonde. Care to join me?"

Marcel's eyes scanned the crowd looking for a delicious treat. He heard a tinkling laugh and his glaze swung towards it. He caught sight of a group of young women obviously enjoying the festivities. He noted the curly light blonde hair, the bright smile and the general innocence of the girl in question. She didn't look a day over 18 but she attempted to look more mature with her clothes, trying to fit in with the crowd of girls she was with surely.

"She will do nicely." Marcel gesturing to the crowd that Klaus couldn't see.

Klaus never bothered to turn around. "I would rather to check in with that artist. Enjoy your snack."

Marcel saluted him and they set off in different directions. He approached the crowded bar that the group of six or so girls had moved to. Despite the overwhelming number of people in the small bar, they were easy to spot as they had all crowded around a high top table eagerly waiting for their drinks. He grinned as he noted their slightly louder-than-necessary voices and glazed eyes.

"Hello ladies." He greeted and was welcomed by the sight of coy looks and blushes.

A particularly bold girl answered. "Hi there."

"Are you ladies enjoying the celebration my city has to offer?"

"Your city?" the brave girl said disbelievingly. "Somehow I doubt you are the mayor." The girls giggled at their friend's off version of flirting. He cared little for what that girl did. The blonde he wanted remained quiet, as if she was not interested in the party. Her eyes darted every few seconds. Her disinterest barely affected him. He was determined to have this one for a treat.

"Well what about you blondie?" he asked focusing on the girl.

The girls rolled their eyes at his choice.

"Who me?" the young girl said pointing at herself.

"Yes you." He said moving to her side.

"New Orleans is lovely." She answered.

"So are you." He said turning the charm on. He enjoyed playing a bit before eating.

"Listen you get major points for being courageous and all," She said trying to warn him off "but better have tried and failed so you don't want to waste your time. I'm sure there are plenty of other women that would be happy to talk to you."

He stopped a few inches away from her. "And if I don't want to talk?"

She pushed him a few inches creating distance between the two of them. "You won't be getting that from me either."

With the din of the crowd, he didn't notice before but now that they were closer he realized she wasn't human. He shook his head. _What a waste of time_. And now he had to punish her for coming into town without reporting to him. The rules were the rules.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" he said turning from charming to sinister in a snap. "Don't you know the game girl? You come to me when you get into this town." He grabbed her arm.

She tried to pull his hand off her and failed. She glared at him. "I don't know who you think you are but I don't answer to you."

"My name is Marcel, little girl and when a vampire comes into town I expect you to report to town with a little gift in tow. Now you already broke the rules but thankfully you brought me five little presents," he gestured to the girl that she had come with "I might be inclined to give you a little leniency."

"Leave them alone."

"Now you are really testing my patience." His tone low and threatening.

"And you are testing mine." She said smartly.

The female original blurred between them interrupting them.

"Rebekah!" both of them said.

Rebekah stood before the blonde and gripped his throat. "Don't be foolish Marcel. I don't like when people interfere with my business. Vampires have died for less than what you did." She squeezed her hand briefly.

"Let this be a lesson to you boy. Look before you leap. Caroline show him your necklace." She directed.

The blonde tugged a necklace into view. The very distinct crest of the original family shone in the sunlight. He also noticed her daylight ring. The implications echoing in his head.

"She broke the rules Rebekah." He said trying to justify his actions. Klaus often said that Rebekah was the worst of the lot of them.

"My family is the rule book, Marcel. You would be wise not to forget it." With a flick of her wrist she tossed him a foot back. He stumbled into a drunk patron. He looked between the two girls as the newcomer, Caroline apparently, tucked her necklace into her dress.

"Like I said I don't answer to you." Caroline said getting the last word.

With that the two girls left the bar. He was suddenly not hungry.

He traveled across town to barge into Klaus' home ready to demand answers. He was greeting by silence. It was especially bothersome because they had made plans to deal with the latest threat in a few short hours. Marcel didn't hear from Klaus or any originals for three days.

* * *

Marcel walked into his restaurant of choice and was surprised to see them all there. Rebekah seated on one side of the table, regaling her family with a story. Klaus seated at the head, Elijah seated on the other side of the table both shaking their head at their sister's antics. He walked towards the table intent on figuring out where they were for the past couple of days.

As he drew closer, the entire table came into view. His steps faltered as he noted who was sitting beside Klaus, initially covered by Elijah. Caroline, the girl he had tried to snack on days earlier.

"Marcel, mate, join us." Klaus beckoned.

He moved to join them taking the empty seat beside Rebekah somewhat hesitantly.

"I trust all that nasty business was dealt with in the quarter." Elijah said.

Marcel nodded and said "Yes. It would have been a bit easier with some original power though." He quirked his eyebrow.

Rebekah snorted. There wasn't much love lost between himself and her.

Klaus looked at him somewhat apologetically. "Yes well we had an unexpected visitor that had to be dealt with."

"Dealt with? Really?" Caroline said her head titled looking at him.

Marcel was amazed to see Klaus look contrite. Klaus leaned over and whispered something in her ear so low that he himself couldn't hear it. Klaus pulled away and she smiled at him.

"Where are my manners? Marcel this is Caroline. Caroline my old protégé Marcel."

Rebekah let out a peal of laughter. Elijah and Klaus looked at her questioningly.

Caroline cleared her throat. "This is a bit awkward. We met already."

"Oh?" said Elijah. Klaus remained suspiciously silent.

"He… erm.. welcomed me to town." She said vaguely.

"Meaning?" Klaus prompted.

Their glaze moved to him waiting for his answer. "Alright I tried to have her for a snack." He admitted. He raised his hands in defence "But that was before I knew she was a vampire. Even before I knew she was connected to you at all."

Klaus turned his glaze back to Caroline, "I can't leave you alone for a minute can I?"

"You can but you just don't like it." she reached out and stroked his hand. "He really didn't do anything. Rebekah and Elijah have gotten very good at protecting your interests."

"Yes they have. I take it you don't want him punished?"

Caroline shook her head.

Klaus addressed him. "I suggest that for your health, you dine on redheads mate. Generally safer territory."

* * *

They stood looking over the city from his balcony as they did when Klaus first returned to the city.

"So Caroline?" he questioned. She had seemingly moved into the house and their lives flawlessly.

"Tread carefully." Klaus warned.

"Relax. I was just going to say she is different than I thought she would be." He said voicing his opinion.

"I never told you about Caroline."

"No you didn't. I never thought you would find someone after the whole Camille fiasco. And I really never thought it would be someone like her."

"Yes well …" Klaus admitted. "You and me both."

"I assume she will be staying here."

"Until she says otherwise." Klaus confirmed.

"You would let her go?" Marcel questioned disbelievingly. Although Klaus was private, Marcel could see how much he cared for her.

"_Let_ might be a strong word for it. She has a way of getting what she wants even when I am concerned."

"Never thought I would meet someone more set in their ways than you."

"She is that but she draws people to her. It helps her get her way. "

"And you aren't worried about her timing considering what is happening right now." He asked somewhat timidly.

Thoughts of their previous encounters in Mystic Falls came to mind but Klaus shook his head. "She has always had an open invitation to come here. If it proves to be part of the plot then I will deal with it." He said the warning implicit. Klaus and Klaus alone would deal with Caroline should she betray them.

* * *

"Nice bracelet." He observed the antique jewelry. The glint of the diamonds shone on her wrist.

"Thanks." She smiled and then rolled her eyes. "He was getting tired of me wearing Elijah's necklace."

"Brothers." He said amused.

"Ain't that the truth?" she paused. "I know we started things on the wrong foot but I know that Klaus values you as a friend and I hope we can get past this."

Marcel smiled and answered genuinely "I would like that."

* * *

"You know what I never got."

"Hmm?" Caroline said her eyes remaining on the magazine she was reading. They had been hanging out after going for a little hunt.

"He never called Camille any of those names."

She scrunched her nose at the comment trying to figure out what he was talking about. "Like sweetheart and love?"

He nodded.

"Those are usually reserved for people he was planning on killing." She answered.

"Oh." He paused. It had been decades since Klaus had been with the human. There was a definite contrast in the way he had been with Camille and the way he was with Caroline. "He only calls you 'baby'."

"He used to. It was 'Talk to me sweetheart.' 'Come on love.'" She said briefly imitating Klaus' accent "but since we have reunited he has been pretty set on my actual name and baby as you noticed." She shrugged. "It was a joke. Rebekah was teasing him that the big bad original hybrid was taken down by a baby vampire. It kinda just stuck. "

"Our boy sure does have a weird sense of humor."

"Agreed." She said "So what do you think about this suit for the function next week?"

"It's pretty manly for you I think." He joked.

She roller her eyes at his lame comeback "For you silly."

He smiled and looked at the picture she was referring to. It was a welcome change for someone to care about these things. She was a genuine friend who cared what clothes he wore or if he ate enough that day.

"I could make that look good." He said smugly. Her reply was a pillow to his face.

* * *

It took years of friendship and unwavering loyalty for him to hear their story. He was baffled to hear of his mentor's numerous courtship fumbles and her various manipulations. It was a wonder that they were where they were today.

"You had her boyfriend bite her?" he said incredulously.

"He was never one for subtlety." She said simply. Her eyes dancing with laughter.

"Bold moves and patience brought us here." He said kissing her hand.

Marcel looked at Caroline for confirmation.

She looked at him fondly and shrugged. "I guess you aren't entirely wrong."

She continued the story, laughing at their first date that he strong-armed out of her or maybe the other way around. They were quite a confusing pair. By the end, Marcel could honestly say he had never laughed so hard at his mentor's actions, been more surprised by the depth of his feelings and his willingness to wait.

After decades of their inside jokes, fights and unshakeable belief in each other, Marcel could vouch without a shadow of a doubt that they knew, accepted and loved each other.

* * *

A/N: I always forget to say this thank you for the reviews!It's totally cool if you want to review as guests but if you happen to have an account log in and review. I usually respond to reviews! And there have been some awesome guest reviews that I want to comment on but I can't. Just thought I would put it out there! : ) I never intended on writing a Marcel chapter. It ended up being waaay more than even my outline but that's where the muse took me and I don't regret it. I haven't rewatched the 'pilot' again so sorry if anything is obviously wrong. The whole baby nickname thing has been touched on in a couple people's fics but no copying intended! What do you think? Review or pm me! I would love to know.


	5. Chapter 5 - Elijah Part 2

Title: Through Another's Eyes – Elijah  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: [MINISERIES] Life is full of experiences when you have forever or if you are dating someone who is immortal. (based on teasers/speculation for 420 and going forward into the spin off) Klaroline through the years from other people's point of view. This is part 2 for Elijah.  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.  
A/N: Elijah part 2 what can I say? Sorry it took so long. I hope it is worth the wait. He is a mysterious guy I'm never sure where he is going to take me. And also I'm hopping around in terms of timeline. The first few "scenes" are going to be before Caroline reunites with Klaus and the original family. I just love the idea of Elijah looking after her for years and I can't help but explore it.

* * *

"Elijah?" She called out as she pushed the hotel door open. The room was opulent in the way that she had come to expect the originals to travel to. The balconey opened to a spectacular view of the city, putting her little apartment to shame. The colours were warm but bright showcasing golden fixtures and creamy yellow walls.

"Please come in." He smiled pulling out a chair for her and joining her in the opposite chair. "Thanks for joining me."

"Thanks for inviting me." She said politely, Miss Mystic smile in place.

"It's good to see you Caroline." Elijah greeted. He had slipped away from New Orleans to see to business. Visiting with her had been very near to the top of the list.

"Likewise." She responded easily.

"Let's eat shall we?" He gestured to the food on the table.

"Ummm… sure."

"What can I offer you some food or do you prefer nourishment of the liquid variety?"

She gave a little smile and chose her meal from the spread of food on the table. After a few moments of mutual silent chewing, Caroline decided to just go for it. "So can I ask why you invited me to lunch?"

Elijah quirked his eyebrow at her.

"I mean I really appreciate what looks like the best lunch ever but I would like to know what's going on." She said in an upfront manner.

"Well I wanted to talk and get to know you better." He answered rationally.

She laughed, relieved that this was the only reason for the invitation. "Oh ok. I'm sorry I'm used to a level of masterful plotting and sinister endgames when it comes to seeing an original."

"Yes I believe I am familiar to that approach." He said with a wry smile on his lips.

"Can we just rewind and pretend this part never happened?"

Her approach to this whole meeting was unorthodox to say the least. He was very surprised by her honesty. It was quite refreshing. "I must admit you are nothing like I envisioned for my brother."

She cleared her throat and tried to avoid the comment. "So a no go on the redo?"

Elijah just smiled.

She grimaced. "I swear I'm usually more gracious than this."

"On the contrary, you have exceeded any expectations I had. I thought that when my brother found someone, she would be the calm to his fury. I feel like you are more light to his darkness." He said voicing his observation.

" Ummm thanks?I don't know what to say to that." She answered truthfully.

"Not to worry, just an observation on my behalf." He stated clearly. He really did just want to get to know her. "Caroline, it was never my intent to force your hand. In fact if you only feel an obligation to be with my brother based on the protection I have given you, I would rather you never see him again. I only want to keep you alive long enough for you both to decide your path."

She made a non-committal noise.

Elijah continued on, "But I am sorry for any discomfort I have caused with my remarks earlier. I didn't mean to presume anything. "

"You know what? Let's just talk and get to know each other." She suggested.

"Sure. Tell me about your travels. I believe you left Mystic Falls about a year ago now."

She nodded and launched into a story about lost luggage, a camel and an awful out of date English to Arabic dictionary. Elijah nodded along, all the while absorbing all the details of the woman that his brother had chosen.

* * *

A few hours later, as he was preparing to leave the hotel, Caroline knocked repeatedly on his door. Before he could greet her, she launched a question at him. "What if he doesn't remember me?"

"What if Klaus doesn't remember you?" Elijah repeated slowly trying to catch up to her train of thought.

She nodded impatiently. He couldn't help but laugh a little.

"He is like really old." she pointed out. He sent her a sharp look. "Are you older than him?"

He nodded.

"Whoops. But I mean comparatively. He was in my life for like a year, maybe two. I knew him for even less than that. What if you are doing all this and I'm not even a blimp on his radar now?" She said. Her insecurities seem to bubbled up to the surface.

"Caroline." He sighed, taking the time to think through his next words. "It is true we have lived a long life. Some longer than others." He said jokingly. "But with that, it means that we have been witness to many things, met all kinds of people, experienced some truly outstanding things."

"I feel like you are trying to give me a pep talk but I'm just feeling more out of depth here." She was usually better than the bumbling girl that she had just acted like. But sometimes she couldn't help but doubt the connection she had with the original hybrid. It seemed so completely off course for him.

He put a reassuring hand on her arm, conveying calmness to her frenzy of doubt. "What I am trying to get to, if you will let me, is that we know exactly what we want when we see it. My brother saw something in you that he … that gets to him. So no I don't think he forgot you. So no I _know_ he hasn't."

* * *

"Good afternoon Caroline." Elijah greeted as she opened her door.

"Elijah hi. I wasn't expecting you today." She said and gestured for him to follow her.

"I know. I apologize for coming unannounced but I was in the area and I wanted to check up on you." He then pulled a small bouquet of flowers to somewhat soften the blow of his unexpected visit.

She smiled and moved into the kitchen. "Thank you. They are lovely." The bouquet was a colourful mix of flowers, reds, yellows and greens. It was a perfect choice given the season he thought.

"I'm fine Elijah. Just keeping off the supernatural radar and travelling." She answered his question reassuringly.

"Good. Good." He glanced around to confirm that they were alone and took the opportunity to talk to her. "Forgive me Caroline. I must confess I am not just here to check on your but in truth I have wanted to ask you something for quite some time."

"Sure?" she answered tepidly.

"I understand why my brother has become attached to you. But knowing what I know about your friends and all the trouble you have gone through, I'm having a hard time…" He trailed off unsure of how to politely ask what he really wanted to know.

"Understanding why I could choose him?" she supplied.

"Yes." He said relieved that she filled it in for him.

She shrugged. "There is a whole side to him that is worthy of knowing, of loving." As fond memories washed over her face, her affection for his brother became clear. Caroline might not have declared her choice to be with his brother but Elijah already knew what it would be. "I think you might know it better than anyone else. Until him I felt like I was living in the shadows. Shadows of my mom and dad, of Elena and Bonnie. Not human but still not quite vampire. He showed me that there was more to my life than just clinging to the girl I used to be and that I should embrace who I was now."

That was not the answer he was expecting at all. "He makes you live." Understanding dawning on his face.

She nodded. "With him, I feel like I am more than that girl. I think he is the first person who just sees me and wants me above all else and that belief, that conviction… That is a heady thing. "

"Thank you for sharing that with me."

She nodded. "I'm glad that you cared enough about him to ask."

* * *

"Why aren't you wearing your necklace?" Elijah demanded as he broke into the room she had been held captive in for the past few days. His sheer strength surprised her. It was so out of character for Elijah to be anything but carefully and completely put together.

"They didn't care about the necklace. They wanted Rebekah." She explained. He broke through her chains with ease and pulled her to her feet. She swayed as a hunger pang hit her.

Elijah gripped her upper arm firmly and asked "Are you ok? Did you tell anyone your name?"

She shook her head . "No, just the one I am travelling under.I'm fine. A little hungry but fine."

He nodded. "Good. Let's go."

Caroline dug in her heels with as much strength as her feeble body could muster. "What about Rebekah? I won't leave without her."

He looked at her appraisingly. "I wouldn't leave without her either. Niklaus is seeing to her." He informed her.

His words made her even more lightheaded. "He is here?"

"Yes and now I would implore you to move. I really don't relish talking about how you came to be in this position." He said guiding her to the door.

"Does he know I'm here?"

"No of course not. I wasn't planning on telling him unless you are ready for that." He trailed off waiting for her to contradict him.

She shook her head.

"That's what I thought. Now please can we be on our way? Every second you are here is more opportunity for you to be discovered. I haven't worked this hard to keep you a secret to be shattered because you were going shopping with my sister." He said in clipped tones.

"You know for someone who wants me to be with your brother you sure are working hard to keep us apart." She said trying to coming off strong but her voice was soft due to her hunger.

"These people are going to die anyways Caroline. If my brother knows that they even touched you, I can only imagine what kind of torture they will endure."

She flinched and said with conviction. "OK let's get out of here."

* * *

"Nik I have a present for you." Rebekah announced in a singsong voice as she burst into his meeting with Klaus.

"Rebekah we are a little busy here." Elijah stated, gestured to the city maps thrown over the table.

"Oh you want to make some time for me." She said knowingly. Her eyes locked on Klaus.

"While I fully appreciate that we are a happy family again, I need to focus for tonight." Klaus interjected. His view never wavering from the table.

"Rebekah it's ok. We can come back later." A voice whispered from the door. She was obviously trying to remain undetected to little avail. One glance at his brother confirmed that he knew exactly what, rather who, his present was.

"Caroline?" He said incredulously.

The eternally young woman in question shuffled awkwardly stopping just inside the door. Her eyes averted. One arm crossing over holding the other. She had never looked so unsure. "Sorry. I should have called. I can come back another time."

"No!" Klaus exclaimed rapidly moving towards her. He may have vaulted over the couch, not that she noticed. "I mean…" he cleared his throat trying to gain his composure. "Hello."

"Hi." She said shyly looking at him for the first time since she entered the room.

"Caroline is here to stay. Indefinitely. For you." Rebekah said smugly watching them awkwardly interact. She was practically gleeful at the stilted conversation.

"Rebekah!" Caroline cried.

"Alright little sister, I think it is time we leave." Elijah interrupted.

"What? You don't want to watch Nik stumble through the first conversation he has with the girl that he has been pining for for the last decade."

Elijah flinched at her blunt words. "You are about as subtle as a wrecking ball, dear sister."

Rebekah pouted at him.

"There will be plenty of time to tease Niklaus. We are leaving now." Elijah strong armed her through the door. Rebekah's glaze locked on the extremely still pair. Caroline's eyes had once again moved to the ground while Klaus' glaze hungrily took her in. "Let's give them a little privacy."

"Oh Elijah. You are always ruin my fun."

"Rebekah you are always such a brat." He continued all the way out of the house. "Come along. I will take you to the restaurant you won't stop chattering about."

"Elijah!" Rebekah whined."This isn't over but I am hungry." She concluded thoughtfully. "I will be back for round two."

"Excellent. Let's put some food in your big mouth." He laughed at her indignant face. He wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her to his side.

"You're in a good mood." She observed.

"Yes, well I have a good feeling about this."

* * *

"So Elijah, been keeping any other secrets from me?"

"I don't know Niklaus. Is there anyone else I should have been protecting all these years?"

"No." He shook his head. "Just the one. I suppose that explains why she wasn't so easy to keep track of all these years."

Elijah had meant to protect her, to shield her. It appeared that he had done so successfully.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Elijah answered graciously."It was actually rather interesting to get to know the person who changed your mind about love."

Klaus shot him a look "She didn't change my mind exactly."

"Of course you just happened to change your mind shortly after meeting her and kept hoping all along that she would come here." He answered. He looked at his brother taking in his disposition. "No need to be embarrassed brother. I can see it for you."

"And just what do you see brother?" Klaus questioned.

"How she is brings out the best in you and after spending time with her, I can see how you could bring the best out in her. Which leads me to my next thought. Why are you here?"

"Can't I just come and talk to his older brother?"

Elijah looked at him inqusitively then understanding dawned on his face. "You are terrified. It was one thing when she was away and now that she is right here, it's too good to be true."

Klaus sighed in resignation letting Elijah know he had hit it on the mark.

"You are both remarkably similar sometimes." Elijah clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder ushering him back to the door. "Let me tell you Klaus, over the years I have had more than one conversation with your girl about you and your life. I can understand that you are worried it isn't going to last but that girl is ready. It might have taken her a while to come around but she is finally here for you. She really wants to get to know you and explore what you two have together. You owe it to yourself and to each other to give it an honest and fully committed attempt at a relationship. What's more? You owe it to me. I didn't do all that work so you could take the coward's way out."

Klaus gaped at his brother. He had not seen him so animated towards another person who wasn't family in a while.

Elijah smiled at his face. "I have grown rather fond of her over the years. Please do not let all that time spent be for nothing. She is the best pseudo sister-in-law I could hope for." Then he pushed Klaus through the door and shut the door in his face.

* * *

Elijah walked into the living room and spots Caroline as she casually bites Klaus sucking up some of his blood. "What was that?" He was only a little afraid of the answer.

"A love bite." Klaus quipped.

She elbowed him, shaking her head at his decidedly lame joke. "I'm being precautious. My ex-boyfriend is coming to town." Caroline explained.

"Don't be ridiculous baby. He wouldn't dare hurt you." Klaus dismissed as he tenderly brushed a stray bit of blood off the corned of her mouth.

"Because you are the big bad scary original hybrid." She teased.

"Yes but that aside, I think he almost loves you _almost_ as much as I do."

"Right because no one loves me like you do."

He laughed at her words but Elijah watched as the two of them shared a look that spoke to the truth of his statement.

"Maybe you two could take that somewhere more private. This is a common area." He reminded.

While Caroline blushed, Klaus scoffed and quipped. "You are just bitter because you are single right now."

* * *

"So what's it like being in love with a doppelganger?" Caroline's mouth dropped open then she quickly covered it as if that would undo the words she said. "I didn't mean to say that. That is so intrusive. I'm sorry. Pretend I never said that."

Elijah smiled indulgently at her. It was good to see that her time with his family hadn't changed Caroline too much from the girl she once was. "It's alright. I don't mind answering." He set down his newspaper.

"There is something very reassuring about having those feelings for a doppelganger." He began.

"Because you know you have another chance." She supplied.

"Well not at the time with Katerina of course. But with the original, there was a certain level of comfort knowing that this wouldn't be the last time I would see her. "

"But you had to wait for so long."

"Yes but time becomes rather fluid. You will see Caroline." He said patiently.

"I don't know."

"That's because right now you are still within your human lifetime." He pointed out.

"I guess so." She answered unsure. "But I was living in Mystic Falls so really who knows?"

They shared a smile over their disastrous hometown. "Yes well nevertheless my attachment to the Petrova doppelganger is rather similar to that of your friend, Stefan."

"Oh how so?" She titled her head in confusion.

Elijah expanded. "The Petrova face caught my attention but Katerina is what drew me in."

"It's just weird. The Katherine I know is so not the person I could see you with." She said reflecting on the person she had come to know over time in Mystic Falls.

"I could say the same for you and my brother."

She outright giggled at him.

* * *

"I think you are more nervous than I am." Klaus remarked as he lounged in a chair, carefully sipping his drink. He watched as his brother hurriedly to the mirror, pulling together his outfit, adjusting his tie and jacket until it hit him just so.

"Today is very important Niklaus."

"Oh I know that brother. You don't need to worry between you and the two of them, I don't think anyone would dare breath without permission."

Elijah gave a short laugh. "They have become tyrants."

"They?"he said smartly. Elijah had been very persistent about plans as well.

"Mind your manners. This is all for you."

"Mostly for Caroline and maybe a little bit for Rebekah." He said with a smile.

Elijah conceded to his point. "Well you probably aren't wrong about that."

"And look at that. It's time. Come on brother. Today is the day." Klaus threw back the rest of his drink and then set down his empty glass. He clapped his hands, ready for action.

The next few moments seems to pass quickly to Eljiah. They walked then stood waiting. Klaus smiled, ever confident in what was happening. Before he knew it, it was time for the cue and there was a perfect moment of watching Caroline walk to Klaus positively glowing. There was no need for anyone else to speak. Klaus started things off seamlessly.

"I have either walked away or let you walk away too many times." his hands visibly gripped hers tighter. "Today is the day that it is no more. Today I pledge to you to be yours forever. From nearly the moment I met you, I knew you were special, that you were mine just like I was yours. I was right."

Distantly, Rebekah huffed and said "Shut up Nik!"

He continued on unruffled. "Today I promise just... just to love you as long as I live." Klaus slipped a ring on Caroline's finger a symbol of their eternal love.

"One night so many many years you asked me to take a chance on you. Of course I was stubborn and young. I didn't listen." They all laughed.

She looked at him with tear filled eyes. "But today is the day I stand before you and everyone we love and I say I was wrong. I was wrong to brush you off. I wish I had listened because forever just doesn't seem like long enough with you. So today I vow to be yours. That I love you like never before. That I stand before you and promise that you are my last love. Today is the day I become your wife, your partner for life."

And at that, Caroline put a matching ring on Klaus' finger. He leaned down and kissed her. They eventually pulled away just enough, their foreheads still touching and whispered "I love you".

Through the crowd, he locks eyes with a certain brunette and smiles.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I swear I tweaked the vows, just the words alone, for like an hour. I wanted to hit loving without sappy. I have said it before but man forever is hard to write. I think I have been working on this for weeks now and I'm still not sure about it. But I can't tweak it anymore. Enough is enough. I have to write Rebekah still but I dare say there might be an Elijah part 3 depending on what materials I can work in with her. Let me know what you think. Always love to hear from you!


End file.
